


Mindless and Broken Bone

by SleepyChaoticEntity



Series: Writober 2019 [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Short and Sweet bay b e e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyChaoticEntity/pseuds/SleepyChaoticEntity
Summary: Taako falls down a cliff. At least he lives?
Relationships: Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: Writober 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958329
Kudos: 4





	Mindless and Broken Bone

Roughly twenty cycles in you’d think they would be smarter than this. Lup and Taako were walking through the forest, around the mountains. According to Cap’n’port they were scouting the planet and looking for the Light, but they were just walking and talking. The last cycle had been less than pleasant, and they were fitting Twin Time into work time. They weren’t really paying attention, mindlessly walking around. Then Taako walked off a small cliff. He wasn’t fast enough to cast feather fall and Lup was stunned by the sudden air she was talking to. 

Taako’s pained, “Holy Shit!” broke her out of her trance. She barely remembered to cast feather fall before jumping down after her brother. Taako had clearly rolled onto his back, likely to yell at Lup he was fine, which he clearly was not. Nothing looked excessively bent, but his knees and ankles looked… crunchy. He was gritting his teeth, trying not to yell as they didn’t about the fauna of this plane. 

“Taako, holy shit, Taako. I think you shattered your knees and your ankles I don’t even know how that’s possible.” Taako chuckled although it was quickly covered with a grimace. Lup knew she was going to be hysterical about this eventually, but right now she needed to get Taako to Merle. “Okay. okay. I’m going to cast levitate on us to get us up the cliff, and then I’ll drop mine and we’ll go find Merle, okay? Okay.”

She quickly cast levitation on herself but before she could think about casting it on her brother he was already levitating and heading up the cliff. “Can’t have you doing all the work Lulu!” Fondly exasperated and ultimately concerned, Lup made her way back up the cliff, ready to just pull Taako along to the ship.

Not running into anything else on the way back made it a quick journey. Lup cast healing word on her brother, but it didn’t do very much. Barry and Davenport were out talking with the inhabitants of the plane and, luckily for them, Merle was designated ship inhabitant this year. “Merle! We need your clerical prowess! Like now!” She moved Taako over to a couch and he dispelled levitation. Magnus came rushing in, expecting blood or visible bones, but all he saw was a panicked Lup and an exhausted Taako. His confusion was clear in his voice, “What’s wrong?”

“Ok I might be kind of overreacting, but Taako pretty much shattered his knees and ankles.” Magnus’ face fell. Nothing as bad as the usual death, but it still sounded painful. Merle came jogging in and borderline yelled, “Who’s dying!?”

With a sigh and a bit of a blush, Lup explained, “I may have overreacted, Taako’s not dying. It does look like he shattered his knees and ankles though and he looks like he’s in a lot of pain.” Everyone had long since gotten used to death, leaving them not quite prepared for non-lethal pain. Merles face almost lifted at Taako not being on the verge of death. 

Taako, upon seeing this went, “Wow old man, want me dead or dying that bad, huh?” It worked to relieve some of the tension in the room and Merle walked over to his legs, grumbling about being called old. 

He said, “Tell me what hurts,” and then he lightly ran his hands over Taakos legs, hesitating before the knees. He continued on and Taako let out a strangled, “Yep that hurts!” Merle winced and then moved down Taakos shins to his ankles, where they repeated the process. “Well, it would certainly seem that you managed to shatter your knees and ankles. What did you even do, walk off a cliff?”

Surprise crossed his face when the twins went, “Yeah pretty much.”

“How did you manage, that?”

“I wasn’t watching the ground, duh.”

A silence fell over the room after Taako’s statement until Merle said, “Well, at least we know I can heal this.” Taako and Lup said, “Natch,” while Lucretia and Magnus let out a breath. Just as Merle was finishing up healing Taako, Davenport walked in.

Everything was back to normal.


End file.
